2019 ABC Supply 500
The 2019 ABC Supply 500 is the fourteenth race of the 2019 IndyCar Series. It is scheduled for August 17-18, 2019. IndyCar returned to track activity after the series took two weekends off. IndyCar played the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup, in Bangkok or Khon Kaen. Metagross is the defending race winner. Drivers entered IndyCar ;Chevrolet * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Matheus Leist * Tony Kanaan * Conor Daly * Ed Carpenter * Spencer Pigot * Charlie Kimball ;Honda * Scott Dixon * Felix Rosenqvist * Zach Veach * Alexander Rossi * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Sébastien Bourdais * Santino Ferrucci * James Hinchcliffe * Marcus Ericsson * Graham Rahal * Takuma Sato * Colton Herta IndyCar Practice The session was supposed to start at 9:30 AM EST. But rain forced the practice to be delayed, according to IndyCar's twitter account. Practice eventually began at 1:53 PM EST and it's two hours long. It was Saturday's only session because of cancellations of both practice 1 and qualifying. Larvesta, despite not being a championship contender, topped the session. Their former Chip Ganassi Racing teammate Scott Dixon finished second. Rookie Marko Manieri finished 3rd, and last year's winner Metagross finished 4th. Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11) finalist Simon Pagenaud rounded the top five in fifth. Practice Results Qualifying Qualifying is cancelled due to inclement weather that cancelled practice 1. IndyCar announced a two-hour practice session. The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. Starting Grid The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. *Qualifying is cancelled due to weather issues, and starting grid is points entering Pocono. **Team Unseeded used it for the 2019 Pocono Restricted Cup and the 2019 Unseeded Gateway Cup. Race The green flag waves, and Josef Newgarden leads at Pocono! The IndyCar race control's steward reviews the start/restart. The opening lap had a yellow flag. Multiple cars spun in turn 2, including Metagross', Heracross', Ryan Hunter-Reay's, Jirayu La-ongmanee's, Apolo Anton Ohno's, and James Hinchcliffe's. However, La-ongmanee's final opponent in the Celebrity Family Feud finals, Simon Pagenaud barely took the lead. The red flag came out on Lap 4 to clear the cars involved in the incident. IndyCar revealed that all five cars that were involved are all out of the race with contact. It dampen Metagross' chances of winning the championship. The orders is as follows: Simon Pagenaud in first to Pee Saderd in seventeenth and being the last lead car. IndyCar revealed that Jirayu La-ongmanee, who beat leader Simon Pagenaud in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11), was penalized in a post-event review for avoidable contact. IndyCar also revealed a ten-lap penalty for James Hinchcliffe and Metagross for unapproved work under the red flag. Post Red Flag All drivers began to exit the pits as racing resumed at 3:40 PM EST. The red flag lasted for 45 minutes. Simon Pagenaud led the race when the yellow flag condition came out. Lots of cars (Simon Pagenaud to Larvesta) passed Will Power's car, which had a debris case. The green flag waved back on Lap 7, with Simon Pagenaud leading and Scott Dixon passing Josef Newgarden for second. Graham Rahal passed Marko Manieri for 4th, Volcarona passed Decidueye for 8th, and cars from Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz to Pee Saderd passing the AJ Foyt Enterprises entries from Larvesta and Nidoking. Joey Fatone passed Carpenter for 10th, and Will Power passed Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz for 12th. Charlie Kimball passed Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz for 13th, the latter captain of the 59 being their captain in 2018. Ryan Hunter-Reay was penalized 10 laps for unapproved work under the red flag. Even though Power's teammate Simon Pagenaud led, Will Power passed Ed Carpenter for 11th. Joey Fatone pitted from 10th, and cars from Will Power to Nidoking passed the Pole, and put Nidoking back on the lead lap. Larvesta entered the pits and allowed Nidoking, their teammate to pass them. Joey Fatone passed Larvesta for 16th, the latter just pitted for fuel. Pee Saderd pitted from 14th and allowed Nidoking to move to his position. Marko Manieri pitted from fifth. More drivers began to pit for fuel, as Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Ed Carpenter and Pidgeot entered. Graham Rahal, Volcarona and Beartic also allocated themselves to the pits for fuel. Scott Dixon took the lead after leader Simon Pagenaud pitted for fuel, with Decidueye entering on the same lap. Nidoking pitted his no.4 car to the pit lane. Scott Dixon led briefly before pitting for fuel, with points leader Josef Newgarden leading the race. A lap later, Newgarden pitted for fuel, and Will Power, his teammate, led the race. Charlie Kimball also entered the pits for fuel. More drivers moved up positions to pass cars that have pitted. The second yellow came out on Lap 40. Pidgeot spun their no.21 car in turn 1. Simon Pagenaud took the lead with Marko Manieri second and Scott Dixon third. The pits are open during the Pidgeot caution. Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Larvesta and Nidoking opted to pit during the yellow. Nidoking moved up to 14th after passing the cars behind him that pitted. The green flag waved back on Lap 45. Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz and Larvesta passed Nidoking to go to 14th and 15th. Scott Dixon passed Marko Manieri for third, and Volcarona passed Josef Newgarden for 7th. Graham Rahal, Joey Fatone and Pee Saderd were passed by cars behind them. Will Power led on lap 48. Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz passed Joey Fatone, while Larvesta passed Pee Saderd for 14th. Decidueye passed Graham Rahal for 9th. James Hinchcliffe exited the pits and came back to the race. Simon Pagenaud retook the lead from his teammate Power on lap 51. Decidueye passed Carpenter for 8th. James Hinchcliffe entered the pits on lap 55 (lap 5 overall for Hinchcliffe). Beartic and Josef Newgarden passed Volcarona and dropped the Serb to 7th. Decidueye and Ed Carpenter passed a declining Volcarona for 7th and 8th respectively. James Hinchcliffe entered the pits 52 laps down to Pagenaud. Joey Fatone and Josef Newgarden entered the pits for fuel. As Newgarden pitted, he lost lots of spots to cars from Decidueye to Pee Saderd. Marko Manieri pitted, and a few laps later, Beartic pitted. As Scott Dixon pitted, Decidueye moved to third and Graham Rahal pitted. Simon Pagenaud and Pee Saderd pitted for fuel. Carpenter, Volcarona and Decidueye all pitted. James Hinchcliffe pitted his no.5 car for fuel. Will Power led the race, with Charlie Kimball, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, and Larvesta pitting yet. Nidoking pitted for fuel. The third yellow came out on Lap 73. Decidueye spun his no.88 car in turn 2, similar to the opening lap where it took out six captains and five cars. Decidueye dropped to 16th, and Pee Saderd moved to 15th. James Hinchcliffe was officially out of the race with Decidueye also out, both with contact. The pit lane was open. The leader Will Power pitted, along with Charlie Kimball, Chespin, Larvesta and Ueli Kestenholz. Cars from Scott Dixon to Josef Newgarden passed Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, while cars from Beartic to Ed Carpenter passed Larvesta. Scott Dixon led the race, followed by Marko Manieri in second, Simon Pagenaud in third, Beartic in fourth and Josef Newgarden in fifth. Graham Rahal, Volcarona, Nidoking, Pee Saderd and Joey Fatone pitted during the caution. The green flag waved on Lap 82. Will Power passed Ed Carpenter for 6th. Nidoking and Volcarona passed Graham Rahal for 11th and 12th. Carpenter, Will Power, Josef Newgarden, and Larvesta all passed Beartic, while Volcarona passed Joey Fatone for 12th. Graham Rahal passed Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz for 10th and 11th. Ryan Hunter-Reay came back on track on lap 85. Metagross came back on track after serving their penalty. Metagross came up to 19th after their teammate Hunter-Reay pitted. Hunter-Reay exited 90 laps down to Dixon and lost a position to his teammate Metagross. Metagross entered the pits on lap 99. Nidoking pitted for fuel on lap 101. Josef Newgarden pitted for fuel on lap 103. As Newgarden pitted, more cars passed the Croatian, and Graham Rahal pitted. Marko Manieri also pitted, from second place, with Ed Carpenter entering. As Scott Dixon pitted from the lead, Simon Pagenaud led the race with his teammate Will Power in second. As Simon Pagenaud pitted from the lead, Will Power led with Beartic pitting. Larvesta pitted from third place with Ryan Hunter-Reay also entering. Beartic passed Larvesta for 11th, and Scott Dixon passed Joey Fatone for 5th. Will Power pitted from the lead, and Volcarona, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz and Charlie Kimball pitted for fuel. Scott Dixon led after Power pitted. Joey Fatone entered the pits, and lots of cars that didn't pit moved up. Despite being a lap down, Pee Saderd pitted form fifteenth. Cars from Larvesta to Volcarona passed Fatone. Saderd's teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay pitted for fuel. Will Power retook the lead away from Dixon. Ryan Hunter-Reay entered the pits despite being 93 laps down to Power. He was officially out of Pocono with contact. Power continued to have a big lead on Dixon as of lap 123, with a five-second lead over the Ukrainian/New Zealander. The yellow flag is out for a fourth time on lap 126. It was for track conditions, with the rain possible. Technically, Will Power wins at a rainy Pocono and his streak of at least one race win continues. The race was shortened to 128 laps due to rain. 128 is ironically the ranking on Thailand SuperStar IG of Abomasnow entering Pocono. Many thought 2019 is likely Pocono's final IndyCar year. Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:IndyCar Category:2019 in the United States